Snow
by 64PalmFighter
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata are playing Truth or Dare outside an abandoned mansion, but one dare gets a little out of hand.
1. To Do Or Not to Do

Hi peoples! I know I should be working on the other Naruto story, but I had to write this for my school's paper. However, this is original wassupossed to be a fiction, but in order to post this story here, it had to be a fanfiction so I changed the names of the characters. So I canged the names of the characters, and now, it is a fanfiction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

One clear, cold Saturday night in November, a few children were outside of an abandoned mansion. The children were around thirteen-years-olds, and there was an eight-year-old, too. There were two boys and two girls, and they playing a game of Truth of Dare to pass the time. One boy, Naruto, who was of average height, scrawny, with blue eyes and blonde hair, was giving out dares.

"Hey, Sakura!" he shouted.

"Hm?" she answered.

"I dare you to throw this rock at the window of that mansion," he said. He threw her the rock. She caught and stared at it.

"No thank you. I'll break the window if I throw it," she said.

"You're such a goody goody!" he retorted. Once he said, she looked at her feet and shrugged her shoulders. She was slightly shorter than Naruto, she had emerald green eyes, her hair was carnation pink (PTI Me: For those for don't know what that is, it's the pink in a 24 count of Crayola crayons), and she was lean.

"I'm not breaking a window, Naruto!" she yelled.

"Will you knock it off, Naruo? Don't you think your dares are getting dangerous? I am babysitting my little brother," Hinata said. Hinata was a petite girl. She had white eyes with a hint of lilac, her hair was the color of a blueberry, and she was about the same height as Naruto. Her little brother, Sasuke (PTI Me: for this fanfic Sasuke will be Hinata's brother), was a great deal shorter than his sister was. He had the same color hair as his sister, but his eyes were onyx.

"Hinata, can we go home? Naruto's scaring me," Sasuke whined.

"Sasuke, who doesn't he scare?" Hinata asked.

"You have a good point, Hina," Sakura stated.

"Whatever," Naruto said. "Since you won't do the dare, Sakura, answer the truth."

"Fine," she commented.

"If your house was on fire, and you could only save your stamp collection or your dog, which would you save?"

"I would save my stamps. I already taught my dog how to escape a fire."

"You're too smart," Naruto grumbled.

"Good answer, Sakura," Hinata said.

"For a second I thought you didn't love Snowball," Sasuke said in relief.

"I'm always going to love my Snowball," Sakura said with a smile.

"Well, Hinata, you still need a dare," Naruto declared.

"What are you plotting in that head of yours?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah!" Sasuke added.

"I dare you and your brother to go in that mansion and stay in there for an hour," he said smoothly.

"Hinata, don't do it. You could get hurt in there," Sakura cautioned.

"Hinata, let's go! It looks cool!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"What's it gonna be?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at the ground beneath her. She did not know what to do. She began to think. After she was done thinking, she still did not know not know what to.

"What should I do?" she thought. "Should I make my brother happy or Sakura?"

"Well?" Naruto asked.


	2. A Choice Made

Hinata thought for a couple minutes. She really did not know what to say. She thought harder and harder, and she still came up with nothing. "I should be a responsible sister, but I do not want Naruto to think I'm a chicken. I guess I'll say the first thing that pops into my head," Hinata thought.

"Well!" Naruto snapped. He was getting agitated with Hinata. He wanted an answer, and he wanted it immediately. "Hinata, it's not a hard choice. Yes or no?"

"Pickled flavored gumballs!" she spat out. She began to think, "I did I just say what I thought I said?" Her face turned a faint pink from embarrassment. That outburst reminded her how badly she answered a question in class except this was worse. In class, she said that the capital of California was "C".

"Did you just say 'pickled flavored gumballs'?" Sakura asked. From Sakura's point of view, Sasuke's big sister has lost her sanity.

"Please, let's go in, Hinata," Sasuke begged. "It'll be quick. An hour shouldn't be that long, right?"

"I guess," Hinata finally answered. "We'll go, but we're going to in there for an hour and only an hour," she emphasized.

"Finally!" Naruto said as he threw his hands in happiness. He thought he would never get an answer.

Sakura's jaw dropped at Hinata's statement. "You're not serious, Hinata. You and Sasuke could get hurt in there."

"I'm serious, Sakura. I'm going in there. Besides, what could happen?" Hinata said.

"I really wish you didn't say that."

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Naruto asked. "Get in there!"

"Alright!" the two siblings snapped. Before they could begin to walk toward the house, Naruto literally started pushing them into the house. Once they were at the front door, Hinata pulled the latch on the door, and the door swung wide open. Sasuke winced at the event.

"Hinata, don't do it!" Sakura shouted.

Hinata swallowed hard. "Sakura, we'll be fine!" she shouted back as she attempted to hide her fear. She grabbed her brother's hand, and walked into the house.

Naruto looked at Sakura with an evil grin. "This will get interesting."

"Naruto, you are just evil!" Sakura yelled.

"What about you? If you're really her friend, shouldn't you be in there too?"

Sakura was lost for words. "Wow. I never would've thought about it like that," she thought to herself. "It's starting to snow," she told him as he walked toward her.

"You're right," he agreed. "It's snowing harder than normal. Sakura, does you're cellphone tell the weather?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "It says there's supposed to be a—"

"Sakura, what's wrong?'

"Naruto, there's going to be a bad blizzard." Naruto dashed from the mansion's door once he heard her words. Sakura followed him. They arrived at the door and proceeded to open the door, but it was stuck."

"Naruto, what do we do?" she panicked. "They're trapped in there."

"Don't worry. Knowing those two, they'll chicken out and come out in a few minutes."

"Really?"

"I hope."


	3. Inside but Not Out

Hinata and Sasuke walked through the mansion for several minutes. The place did not seem to be abandoned. In fact, it appears as if someone was in there not too long ago. The floors were swept, the tables were dusted, and everything was clean and well kept. Anyway, the siblings looked around in awe.

"Big sister," Sasuke said. "This place is like an art museum, a library, a castle, and an old theater."

"I know," she agreed. "There are so many portraits, books, instruments, costumes, and armors."

"Hinata, what's that red stuff on the floor?"

"Do we really need to know, Sasuke?"

They looked to the ceiling and were shocked with what the saw. There were two people hanging from the ceiling, and they were slurping something. Hinata was sick to her stomach. Sasuke screamed as loud as his lungs would let would him. The people fell from the ceiling and landed on their backs. Sasuke and Hinata looked at the two. The mysterious couple had silky chocolate brown hair and small fangs. One was a boy and the other a girl. The boy had Hinata's eye color, and the girl had eyes that matched her hair. They appeared to be twins. The couple stood and stared coldly at Hinata and Sasuke. The siblings flinched.

"What are you doing here!" yelled the twins.

"We were doing a dare, and we thought the house was abandoned," cried Sasuke. "By the way, who are you two? I'm Sasuke."

"Well, if you must know," the mystifying boy said aggressively. "I'm Neji and, and that's my little sister, Tenten."

"My gosh!" Hinata snapped. "It was a simple question. There's no need to get hostile."

"Well, girlie, we wouldn't be if you weren't trespassing," Tenten snapped back.

"It's not 'girlie'. My name is 'Hinata'."

"Can't we all just get along?" Sasuke whined.

"Fine," the twins said.

"I'm Neji and, and that's my little sister, Tenten. We're vampires, but we eat veggies and drink fruit juice," Neji said with annoyance.

"Thanks, Brother," Tenten said sarcastically. "Now they think we're weird."

"Actually, that's pretty awesome," Hinata said.

"I have two questions," Sasuke said. "What were you eating, and do you know what time it is?

"Well," Neji said. "We were eating tomatoes and drinking red pop, and since we were upside-down, we sorta spilled it over the floor."

"And because I kinda know what the dare was, I'll make the other answer easy. You've been here for 40 minutes," Tenten said.

"No way!" Sasuke blurted.

"Anyway, how do you get your food when the grocery stores are closed at night, and do you two know the way out of this place?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, there is a garden in the backyard," Neji said with a sigh.

"However, the thing about leaving is—" Tenten was cut off.

"What's wrong?" Hinata and Sasuke panicked.

"It's basically a blizzard out there," Neji said.

"In other words, there's over two feet of snow out there, and the only way out is through the window on the second floor," Tenten said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hinata, I think it was a bad idea to do the dare." Sasuke's voice was shaky at those words.

Tears began to form in Hinata's eyes. She did not bother holding them back or wiping them away. She simply let them stream from her eyes. "I think so, too," she said holding back her sobs.

Well I hope you liked it. It wasn't as interesting as I hoped. Anyway, Happy Late Easter!


	4. Thinking

"Don't cry," Tenten said.

"We're never gonna get out!" Sasuke cried.

"We'll get you out," Neji comforted. "Besides, where there's a will, there's a way."

"Fine," Hinata said. "How are we gonna get outta this?"

"We could have one of us stand outside, toss them out the window, and catch them," said Tenten.

"Sister, if our wings would freeze, then how would get back in?"

"And how do we get home?" Hinata said.

"We could shovel our way out," Neji said.

"Brother, if our wings would freeze, then how would get back in?" Tenten mocked.

"Besides, it's too cold to do that," Sasuke said.

"Fu—" Hinata said then interrupted herself.

"Hina, what were you gonna say?" Sasuke said.

"Fudgey-cicles."

"We thought so!" scolded the twins.

"What time is it?" Hinata asked.

"Time for us to get outta here," Sasuke said.

"It's 9:32," Tenten said.

"Let me guess. Is it someone's bedtime?" Neji asked teasingly.

"No, we were supposed to be home at 8:30," Sasuke almost in tears.

"Great!" Hinata said while throwing her arms in the air. "We are so dead."

"Yeah, and your friends probably abandoned you," Tenten added.

"Tenten!" her brother said. "Not helping."

Hinata and Sasuke were in tears by the thought. "She was probably right," Hinata thought. "Why else are we still here? They left us, and we are the least of their worries."

--

A/N:I apologize fir the short chapter. However, I do have one question. For my school's newspaper I made questions to go along with the story. Would anyone like me to post the questions at the end of the story? If so, let in my know either in a review or PM. Thank you!

64PF


	5. Secrets

"Enough with the crocodile tears," said Tenten. "Neji and I were abandoned and look how well we turned out."

"Thanks for telling them," Neji snapped. "Wasn't it your idea to keep it a secret?" he flew off with those words.

"Is he mad?" Sasuke said.

"He'll be fine," Tenten said. "My big mouth doesn't know how to stop. So, the things I sometime say either embarrass him or tick him off. He just needs to blow off some steam."

"Wow," Hinata simply said. "Think we should look for him?"

"Nope. If we do, it'll just tick him more."

"Oh," Sasuke and Hinata said heartrendingly.

After flying past a few turns and up and down stairs, Neji decided to stop. His wings were now folded, and he sat on a small coffee table. He sighed and looked up. He stared at a portrait of happily married couple. Disgust enshrouded his face.

"Mother? Father?" he said to the picture. "Why did leave us?"

--

The setting: many centuries ago

_**NEJI'S POV**_

_It seemed to be a normal day. I was no more than seven in human years. I was walking down the village with my little sister. I looked at blacksmiths making and repairing metals. I heard the sounds of their mallets banging against metal items on anvils. It rang throughout the village. The steam from the blazing hot metals being dunked into freezing cold water was coming out of the windows. I watched as some merchants were selling trinkets of some good use. The price was a bit high, but the quality was nice. Nothing a little haggling couldn't cure. However, I saw some deceiving customers. They were claiming this thing was the best at a affordable price. No matter how many people they swindled, I knew the truth. It was a piece of crud. I stopped momentarily let my sister watch the fishermen hull in their loads. My sister loved the sea, and she particularly liked watching the fishermen. They were grabbing the net to collect their fish. Sometimes they were lucky and found a treasure or two to sell. Though she loved watching the men, I hated it. The stench of dead fish, rotten fish, fresh fish, and half dead fish filled my nostrils with every breath. I quickly pulled her away and continued the walk. We finally arrived to our destination—the bakery._

_I walked in to the bakery and saw the bakers making their baked goods. I inhaled the aroma of fresh bread being removed from the oven. The smell smelled so good that I could taste it. I sighed and made my way to my favourite baker, Ayame (A/N: Ayame is the ramen girl). She was the sweetest woman—next to my mother—I have ever met. Not only that but she was so beautiful. _

"_Hello, Miss Ayame," I said._

"_Hello, Neji!" she said sweetly. "Your mother sent you over to pick up some bread, right?"_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_Alright," she walked to the back room and retrieved a basket of fresh bread. _

_Once she returned, she gave me my purchase, and I gave her the money. "Thank you, Miss Neji," I said happily._

"_One more thing," she said. She reached in to her pocket and pulled out two pieces of hard candy. "These are for you and your sister."_

"_Thank you," I said._

"_Thank you, Miss Ayame!" Tenten said cheerfully._

"_You're welcome."_

_With those words, we left for home._

_Once we got home, it seemed to be normal. My mother, Kurenai, was making stew for supper. She was indeed a beautiful woman, but I seldom see her smile. She her countenance was usually glum. My father, Hiashi, was not home yet, but he will be home from work around suppertime. He worked as a tax collector, and not many people liked him._

"_Mother," I said. "We got the bread."_

"_Oh," she said drearily. "Just set it on the table."_

"_Alright," I said. I did as she said and walked away. _

_By this time, I was lying down in m y room with Tenten. As most twins did, we shared a room. I heard the door open, and I knew Father was home. My sister and I got up and went to the table for supper. _

_I arrived at the table with Tenten. Mother and Father were already seated. I helped Tenten in to her chair, and then I climbed in to mine._

"_Good evening, Father," My sister and I said._

_He simply nodded._

_Mother looked away. I do not know why, but she seemed to be more depressed when Father was around. "Alright, it's time eat," she said._

_Supper was over, and plenty of time has passed already. The house was quiet. It has been quiet for quite a long time, and it is scaring me. Tenten has been sleeping, but I have not heard my parents make a sound. I got up and left for my parents' room._

_I arrived at the room. I heard my mother snoring. I opened the door and my mother was lying down. Father was nowhere in sight. I sighed and walked back to my room._

_By this time the moon was up. I was supposed to be sleeping, but I felt scared. No, I felt like someone was watching me. I should feel safe, but I did not. I looked at my sister, and she was sleeping peacefully. I looked the ceiling and stared into blood red, bloodthirsty eyes. I blinked only once, and with that I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder area. I felt my blood trickling down the side of my body. I looked at my sister and saw her blood trickling across her clavicle area._

_The mysterious pair of eyes were gone, and it apparently got what it wanted. I was relieved, but not for long. I began to sweat heavily I was so hot, and I could not understand why. I did not have much time to think. With my next breath everything went dark._

_It was early afternoon when I finally woke up. My head was on my mother's thigh. Tenten was on her other thigh. I stopped sweating and bleeding. The pain was gone._

"_Are you alright?" Mother said._

"_Yes," I said._

"_Mother," Tenten mumbled sleepily. "I had a bad dream."_

"_Oh," Mother said._

"_Uh huh. A scary man was in our room, and he was hurting us."_

"_It's okay. You'll be fine."_

"_Okay."_

"_By the way, I need you two to pick up some ingredients I can make for toffee."_

"_Okay," my sister and I said._

_We ate lunch before leaving. We took our usual scenic route._

_It was quite sometime before reaching our destination—the candy parlour. We got side tracked. People were giving us dirty looks, and two attacks were launched against us._

_I was inside the shop with Tenten, who terrified for her life. I asked a shop assistant for the ingredients for toffee. The assistant gave the items, and I gave him the money. I was waiting for a thank you, but instead he calmly said, "Get out of my shop. Wretched children of evil are not welcome nor thanked."_

_I walked out of the shop. I was crushed. The walk home was quiet except for Tenten's occasional cries._

_I arrived home. Mother was not in the kitchen making supper, and Father was not home. He should have been. I reheated last night's leftovers, and my sister and I ate that. Mother and Father still were not home._

_It was nightfall, and I came to a conclusion…_

_We have just been abandoned._

--


	6. Snowing

**A/N: **I apoligize for the long update and the short chapter. I've had a bad case of writer's block. I know how I want this story to end, but I just can't fill in the blanks. Also, I've noticed that some of you might be confused about how OoC the characters are. I'll try to explain. This story was meant to be fiction. These are the personalities of the OCs. The Naruto characters are replacing the actual characters, but enough of my drabbling. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!

--

"You see," Tenten said. "Our childhood after seven years old wasn't a happily ever after fairytale. It was sad and scary."

"So you're saying someone made you vampires?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know for sure. All I remember was that a few nights after some guy bit me, I was hanging upside down on the ceiling."

"Wow," Hinata said. "That must've been terrifying."

"Actually, I found it amazing, but when the townspeople formed a mob and surrounded our home, that's when things got terrifying. Apparently, the town hated vampires, and found out me and Neji were vampires before we did."

"That must've been the most frightening thing of your life," Hinata said.

"Yeah."

"Where is Neji anyway?" Sasuke said.

"Probably in the picture corridor," Tenten said.

"Should we go find him?" Melissa said. "Honestly, it's been like thirty minutes. That should be enough time to cool off."

"Hinata, was it?"

"Yes?"

"He's still mad at our parents for leaving us."

"And your point is?"

"That was centuries ago."

"Sister, how long is a century?" Sasuke said.

"Hundred years."

"And he's been mad for more than one hundred years?"

"Actually," the vampire said. "He's been mad for seven centuries."

"Seven hundred years?" Hinata said placing her hand on her forehead.

"Yes," a voice said. "I've been angry that long because I haven't found any shred of answers."

The three spun around and saw Neji. He was holding a book and some loose pieces of paper.

"Big brother, what are you holding?"

"A bunch of papers and a book."

"Why?"

"I went digging through our parents' room."

"You went through your parents' room?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Hinata said. "If you hate your parents so much, why would you even go in—"

"Because I hate my father not mother. I went through her stuff gingerly so I wouldn't mess anything up. Is that a problem?"

"I was just asking," she snapped. "You know I'm pretty fed up with being here. I'm not trying to be offensive. We were supposed to be home time knows when ago. Now, we're leaving with or without your help. I hope you to find the answers you need and may your lives be well. Com'n, Sasuke."

"But I don't to," he quietly said.

"Excuse me. I think you're supposed to be following my rules," she said sternly. She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and yanked him to the door. "I said 'com'n'."

"Look," Neji said. "I don't care how upset you are. There is no need to get hostile on your brother."

"Remember those words?" Tenten added.

"You're not the boss of me, and I'm not listening to you. However, Sasuke, I am the boss of you right now, and we're leaving." With that, she pulled the door and walked outside—into the snow chest deep.

Sasuke was on his sister's back. It was too deep for him to walk in. It was almost too deep for Hinata. She was forcing her way through the fallen snow. To make matters worse, the blizzard continued to cause snow to fall.

"Hinata, shouldn't we go back? It's really cold, and I'm scared."

"What are you scared of? We're fine. I think we're close to a road, so we'll be able to walk faster 'cause the snow will shallow."

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"I'm in deep snow, and everything is white. I don't know if we're even lost, okay?"

"So, we're so lost, you don't even know we're lost?"

"My legs are freezing."

"I told you it was cold!"

"No, this is a bad thing."

"What do you mean?"

Hinata's leg caved beneath her, and she quickly lost consciousness.

"Sister? Hinata? Wake up!" Sasuke cried with no avail. "Hinata!"


	7. Guilt

Naruto and Sakura were at Sakura's house. Her house was closer, and they thought it would be best to take shelter. They were in front of the fireplace drinking hot cocoa.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Hinata and Sasuke are okay?"

"Well, they're trapped in a mansion, so they'll be safe from this blizzard."

"But they're trapped. What if something happens?" Sakura said.

"I didn't think of that," Naruto said.

They sighed. Saukra's mother walked in the room with her hands on her hips. "Where's Hinata and Sasuke?" she said.

"Home," Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans. Their parents just called, and they're not home. For goodness sake, it's 10:30. Tell me where they are."

"They're in the abandoned mansion," Sakura said.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, mom."

"Let me get this straight. You went to the mansion without permission, they went in the mansion, and you left them."

"Yup," Naruto said.

"And they went in there because?"

"I dared them."

"But you two let them."

The children were silent. Their heads hung low in shame. Sakura's mother sighed. "Sakura, get the dog and dial Hinata's number for me."

"Why?"

"We have siblings to retrieve. Oh, Naruto, I'll make certain that your parents know about this."

"Understood."


	8. Answers

Ok the last chapter was short and pathetic. I would have very disliked for not updating this in 2 months then produce that. So while the wheels in my brain are still turning, I made the next chapter.

**WARNING: THIS MAY CAUSE NIGHTMARES!!!!!!!!!**

--

Hinata woke up to find herself in a chair in the abandoned mansion. Sasuke was snuggled in her lap. She looked out the window and saw that the snow stopped falling. She also saw the vampire twins shoveling a pathway. It seemed that they were almost done. She slowly tried to get up but with no avail. Her legs were still got up so she would not disturb Sasuke.

The door swung open, and Neji and Tenten came in. They stared at Hinata, and her head hung low. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up. The twins were behind her.

"Look here, Hinata," Neji said.

"I guess we got off on the wrong foot," Tenten said.

"I guess so," Hinata said. "So do you ever get those answers?"

"Yeah," Neji said. "It's deep, and I couldn't believe what I found out."

"What happened?" his little sister said.

"Wake up your brother. No use telling a story twice."

Hinata shook Sasuke harshly. He moaned and groaned. Unconsciously, he slapped her. He opened his eyes and saw an angry Hinata. "Sorry, Hinata."

"It's okay."

"Long story short, I found my mother's diary, it explains a lot," Neji said. "And yes, Sasuke, I will read it."

"How much will you read?" Sasuke said.

"Just the important ones."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The setting: many centuries ago

_**KURENAI'S POV**_

*~*~

_I am the happiest maiden alive! I am now wed to the man of my dreams, Hizashi. It is as if magic does happen. I cannot be any happier. Nonetheless, his twin brother, Hiashi, will not cease to ogle me. I believe he might be lusting after me. I hope he is not aroused by my presence. Joseph tells me to be careful around him especially after he has guzzled wine. He also says he is envious of him. He has been seen pondering on how he did win my affection. Hiashi does often tell me that he can spoil me better than his brother ever can. I have what I want. Hizashi. I do not need materials to be happy, and Hiashi should learn that._

*~*~

_It has been months since Hizashi and I have made love. In that time, I discovered that I was with child. My husband cannot keep his hands off me once I told him the news. Hizashi said that he has never seen my smile gleam so brightly. However, his brother is quite furious about the news. I know I should not be so worrisome about him and his envy, but I am. I feel he is losing his sanity. I am afraid of what he will do to my unborn child or me. Why am I so worried? I should be celebrating._

*~*~

_Hizashi is working late again. He has been doing that often to support the child. He suspects that I will have twins. I was elated with those words. However, Hiashi is over watching me while Hizashi is away. I was very uncomfortable with him here. The conversation was bizarre at least for my character._

"_Kurenai, my brother is not here. Why not let me make your dreams become reality."_

"_Hiashi, I am married and carrying your younger brother's child. It would be against my morals and dreams to do that with you."_

"_My dear, I cannot fathom why someone of your beauty could want something so lowly. You deserve the finer things in life." He put his arm on my shoulder, the one farther from him, and pulled me closer to him. "I am the beneficiary of my family's fortune. I can afford to give you what you deserve. My brother cannot. I do not understand why you would willing choose him over me. Please, Kurenai, tell me why." He put a finger on my cheek and stroked it lightly._

"_I am not vain." I removed his hand from my face and moved away. "I do not need materials. I have told you this many times. I have what I need. My husband and his love, and I will give birth to children soon. What will I say to my children if I commit adultery with you because you have more money? I told you I am not to be purchased!" By this time, my face was becoming red with anger. My heart was pounding relentlessly. I have never felt such rage in me. "Hiashi, I will ask only once. Will you be so kind as to leave? I will be fine by myself."_

"_You wench! You will be crying after once your children are born. Face reality. Infants need money in order for them to be properly cared for." He grabbed my arm and pulled close to his face. Our noses touch, and I was frightened for my life. "You want me, and you will leave Hizashi for me. I will make certain of it." He let go of my arm and left. I cried quietly. I did not want him to here me._

*~*~

_This is the most horrible thing I have ever witness. He is gone! That coldhearted beast took him from me. My twins are only two months old! Why? Why! I this will make me feel guilty, but if my children are to ever know the truth, I must write this event down:_

_I just came home from the candy parlour. It was late. Everyone must be sleeping, for I heard not a sound. However, I did notice that a single candle was lit._

"_Kurenai, welcome home," a voice said._

_I jumped at the sound. No one was around me. "Hizashi, is that you?"_

"_Look up. It is I, Hiashi, with your precious family."_

_I looked up slowly and saw him hanging upside down from the ceiling. "What is the meaning of?"_

"_I ran into a vampire and got bitten. Well, I guess I myself am one too. However, you have a choice my sweet Kurenai. Divorce your husband and marry, and he, Tenten, and Neji shall live. If not, they all die. It's that simple." He dropped down from the ceiling and landed on his feet. He had Hizashi in one arm and the twins in the other. He put the twins on the floor. With his now free hand, he covered my husband's mouth and restrained him from speaking. "Look, Kurenai, I will not make this so difficult. I will not kill the children, yet the rest stays. Do we have a deal?"_

_I looked at Hizashi's eyes. They were begging me to deny his request. I was scared. "Hiashi, why would you do this?"_

"_I love you. You deserve a man like me. I always tell you, and you never understand."_

"_But I have everything I need. People can be happy without money. I am living testimony. I guess I am just trying to say I do not want to marry you, but I will if it means my true love stay alive."_

"_Fine. I guess that means only one thing."_

"_What?"_

_I will not go into details, but he murdered him. I husband was betrayed his own flesh and blood. "You know the beautiful thing about this?"_

_Tears were pouring from my eyes. I was speechless._

"_You're mine. My father asked me one thing if anything were to happen to poor Hizashi. That was to care for his wife and children. Hizashi agreed before you two wed. Either way, I would have one. All he had to do was die. For the sake of the children, I feel it would be best to marry quickly and hush about this."_

"_I hate you so much." My voice was shaking and tears continued to fall. I fell to my knees and cried loudly. Actually, I was more wailing than crying._

*~*~

_This will probably be the last memoir I will write. My body is weak, and I must write this down not only for my children but also for myself._

_Neji and Tenten are only seven. I found out that Hiashi gave them he vampire's mark and told the townspeople. This is more than I can bear. So, I told me children to pick up ingredients for toffee. In the mean time, I was planning my revenge. _

_I asked Hiashi if we could have dinner just the two of us. He readily agreed. I made his favourite. We had small talk nothing significant. It was mostly about him wanting love from me. I shook my head every time. He asked for a drink of course he meant wine. I simply nodded and fixed him his drink and brought the kitchen knife. I returned to the table with his drink. "Here you go my love."_

"_Well, you seem more comfortable around me when the children are not around." A puzzled look appeared across his face. "Kurenai?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why do you have a knife?"_

"_I was going to cut your meat for you. You should be spoiled today. You have spoiled me so many times. I thought I should at least do something menial for you." A devious smile crept across my face. To him, it looked seductive. Oh no. The last thing I thought of was romance. "Allow me." I walked toward him and slowly initiated to cut his food._

"_Kurenai, by the way you are standing, it is as if you want to tear my garment off."_

"_Well, I am just going to cut your meat." With those words said, I did as I said. I cut his meat. Oh no. I did not mean his dinner. I put the knife in his back. Unfortunately for me, his vampire blood overtook him._

"_Kurenai," he said. His blood red eyes were glistening in a lusting sorrow. "Why did you do that? After all I have done for you. Now, I am going to die. You killed my human heart. I will not last much longer."_

"_What you have done for me? You mean take my husband from me and my children, force me to marry you, and above all make me lie to my children? You had this coming to you."_

_Snap_

_That was the sound I heard. I was in my bedroom, and I spotted a note. Jonathan placed a curse on me. The instant I read the note, a large gash will be cut into my side, and when I die from it, my body will immediately turn into dust. This is what I deserve for my actions and tainted heart._

_Neji, Tenten, I love you so much. Please forgiv—_

*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm going to have nightmares!" Sasuke cried.

"That's so sad," Hinata said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Neji, is this truly what happened?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, it's in her hand."


	9. Help Has Arrived

"Hinata! Sasuke! Where are you?" is what echoed throughout the town. Sakura and her mother, Naruto and his father, and Hinata and Sasuke's parents were out searching for the missing children.

"Sakura," her mother said worriedly. "Are you sure they're in the abandoned mansion?"

"Absotively."

"Naruto," his father said. "What possessed you to tell them to go in there?!?"

"I thought they'd chicken out in a couple minutes."

"My babies are gone!" a distraught mother of the missing two cried. "What am I gonna do without them?"

"Honey," her husband said. "It'll be okay. We'll find them."

"Okay, everyone," Sakura said. "We're at the door now, but now someone's gotta go in and get them."

"I'll go in," Naruto said. "It's my fault they're in there anyway."

"Good," his father said. "If only you were like that at home."

"He mustn't go in alone. What happens when he gets locked in?" Sakura's mother said.

"Mommy," her daughter said. "As long as someone is holding the door from the outside, it shouldn't lock. However, I'm not holding the door. I have to help Naruto search. Even though he dared them, I had every opportunity to stop them."

~*~*

The discussion continued and was heard in the house. Hinata heard her mother's cries for her and Andrew. A single tear fell from her eye. The twins knew she missed them, but they felt they should not let them go.

"Neji. Tenten. They're outside," Andrew said. "Are you gonna let us out?"

"No."

---

**A/N: I know this chapter is very short and pathetic, but I'm working on part 10. I'll have that posted soon enough.**


	10. Reunited

"Why not?" Hinata said.

"You'd never understand," Neji said.

"I wouldn't? Then explain."

"Did you not hear the story?" Tenten said. "We were shunned by mortals. For all we know, the moment someone else sees us, we're dead."

"Well, I'm sure that nothing will happen unless you hide."

"That's what you think," Neji said. "We'll be killed. Mortals don't accept vampires."

"Even if we're vegetarians," Tenten said.

"So what are gonna do?" Sasuke said.

They were silent.

"Listen," Hinata said. "I got an idea."

~*~*

Outside the mansion, everyone was thinking about a rescue plan for the two.

"Mommy," Sakura said. "I honestly think Naruto, Snowball, and I should go in."

"Sakura, that's ludicrous. What on earth would make you think of that?"

"Well, we could search for Hinata and Sasuke, and if anything were to happen, Snowball could run for you guys, and you all could go for help or come to our aid. If you all go in, we'd be no help. We'll crying messes."

"Sakura," Naruto said. "How'd you'd get to be so smart?"

"Simple. I pay attention in class."

Before anyone could make another comment, horrific screams were heard from outside. They got worse by the second.

"That sounds like my Hinata," her mother panicked. "Dear, you don't think she's in danger?"

"I don't know," her husband said. "And I won't wait to find." He stormed in the house. His wife followed closely.

"Wait!" the others screamed following quickly.

"Hinata! Sasuke! Where are you!" their parents yelled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" a voice squealed. "Hinata needs help!"

The parents did not respond. All they did was dash in the direction of the voice.

They eventually found their children after many twists and turns. Their mother dropped to her knees and hugged her children tightly sobbing, "My babies are back in my arms."

Hinata hissed in pain. "Mom, my side. It hurts."

Her mother looked at her side and noticed a dark, wet hole in her sweater. "Honey what happened to your side?"

"Mommy," Sasuke said. "Big sister went crazy and hurt herself with scissors."

"Hinata!"

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I got scared. I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright we'll take you two home."

Everyone got up to leave. "Mom," Hinata said. "You all go ahead we'll catch up."

"Ok."

Once they were gone, the vampire twins dropped from the ceiling.

"You see," Hinata said. "Everyone's happy. You're alive, and we can finally go home."

"Yeah," the twins said.

"One thing," Tenten said. "When'll we see you again?"

"Yeah Big sister," Sasuke said. "We have new friends. We have to keep talking to each other."

"Let's just say it'll be soon. Is that okay, Neji?"

"That's alright with me."

"The door's always open," the twins said. "Especially to friends."

--

It's finally complete. Man, I thought the last chapter would be longer. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
